


charon drabble

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-24
Updated: 2004-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charon has seen many shades cross Acheron over the years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	charon drabble

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/mythology100/profile)[**mythology100**](http://community.livejournal.com/mythology100/), prompt [here](http://community.livejournal.com/mythology100/2306.html). I used the word "turbid".

After Hermes leads them to Hades, he ferries the shades across Acheron and into the underworld, provided they each have an obol to pay him, of course. Charon has seen many shades cross Acheron over the years. He does remember the brilliant heroes-Achilles, Heracles, Odysseus; the gaudy royalty-Paris, Helen; and sometimes, even simple commoners with striking qualities, like that one beautiful woman who had died during childbirth. He remembers that all of them are surprised by how turbid the Acheron is. But Acheron _is_ the river of woe, and the tears shed over time can only muddy it.

04.05.24


End file.
